


Burn

by orphan_account



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: :(, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Goddammit, I just listened to Burn from Hamilton, I needed to I'm so sorry, Late Night Writing, M/M, Non YouTube AU, So you should do that while reading this, W H Y, WHAT HAPPENED EVEN, Yelling, dog??, dont judge me pls, help me, i dont like writing mean anthony, it was supposed to be violent but it turned into almost hate sex, this was supposed to be short wtf, what is the opposite of a slow burn????, what the fuck happened to this story, why did this become abusive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Discovery

Steven's eyes betrayed the pain, but he forced it away as he looked in the mirror, making sure that his face wasn't at all red. His green eyes glinted and he gathered up all the tear stained tissues littered on the bathroom floor, setting them gently in the trash. He would wait until the bell rang. He used to love that sound, waiting for it, but now it was just an ironic reminder of his failure. Well, Anthony's failure.

He walked out of the bathroom, wearing the cutest outfit he owned. The house was clean, just the way Anthony liked it. He sat daintily on the couch, a soft smile on his perfectly calm face. He had been reciting his word choice in the mirror for hours prior as soon as he had stopped sobbing. The note was crumpled up, in the bottom of the kitchen trashcan. He knew why Anthony had been late several times. The note told him with every horribly descriptive word. At the doorbell, Steven let his thoughts snap back to reality. The door opened easily, revealing a grinning Anthony. Steven resented it, and suddenly had the urge to slide off his wedding ring, his fingers being suddenly all too aware of its presence. Anthony's face turned a soft shade of pink as he noticed Steven's outfit.

"D-Damn... Take me out to dinner, at least!", he said, opening his arms for a hug. Getting up, Steven skipped over to him and embraced him, his throat burning with a kind of tar-like sickness. 

"I thought marrying you would be enough~!", Steven purred, his words having more than just one meaning. Anthony leaned his face down to Steven's neck and kissed it softly, but a look of confusion washed over him as Steven put one hand on his chest, pushing him away.

"Not today.", he said, his green eyes shining with hidden meaning. Anthony looked at him with a tilted head, expression unknowing. Steven let the smile slip from his lips, his eyes hardening slightly as he spoke again.

"When were you going to tell me?", he queried simply, his lips pursed. Anthony opened his mouth, then closed it, clearly not understanding. With a sigh and an eye roll, Steven elaborated with a simple word. 

"Adam." Anthony's eyes flooded with understanding and a hint of fear as he tried to explain.

"I-!"

"No. Don't make excuses. I want to know when you were going to tell me.", Steven snapped, his expression now entirely cold.

"I-I... Was... I don't... How did you... find out?" Steven almost laughed as he responded.

"Oh, like you were  _so discreet_ with your  _fucking_ notes!? And you don't even answer my  _fucking_ question, but you tiptoe around it, like the paranoid maniac you are. You probably don't even  _care_ about me! You just do it for image, don't you? Your sentences border on SENSELESS,  _Anthony_." Anthony stuttered as he tried to respond, a look of sadness on his face.

"I... I'm s-so sorry, dear... It won't h-happen again...?" Steven's eyes narrowed dangerously.

" _Fuck. You._ ", he said, turning away. Anthony's eyes flashed with anger and he snapped.

"You want me to be honest!?  _Fine._ I did love you, but my feelings faded somewhere down the road. Now I could care less about your  _pitiful_ heartbreak. 'Oh no, I was cheated on!' You're such a  _fucking housewife._ Just bitching about your TINY problems. Do you even know what I deal with? The stress? If you were me, you'd cheat on you too. Is THAT enough honest for you?" Steven turned around, twitching. He tried to make himself seem taller, but just felt like he wanted to shrink under the taller man's scathing glare.

"You... You're a fucking monster, you know that?"

"At least I'm not a boring homebody. Adam is  _exciting_. I need someone to keep me on my toes. I'm not one that would like to  _settle down._ ", he said, spitting the last two words before continuing.

"I need action. Drugs, parties, alcohol, sex, fucking  _something, anything that will keep my heart beating._ " Steven's expression changed from cold to... sad. 

"You need... help. I'm sorry that you can't function nor-" Steven was unable to finish, as Anthony pulled him around and pushed him up against a wall, their lips shoved together a tad bit violently. Steven attempted to push the other away, but gave in, kissing back. Anthony's brown eyes were filled with lust and anger as he moved his lips away, down to Steven's neck. He bit and sucked and marked, eyes flaming. Steven went limp, letting it happen. After a few minutes, Anthony pulled away, letting go of Steven, who fell to the floor, landing on his knees. Anthony turned away silently and went out the door, slamming it behind him.

The same time, same place, every day, they repeated the cycle. Anthony was spinning out of control, and Steven was powerless to stop him. Sometimes they would be hickies, sometimes they would be bruises, but sometimes Anthony wouldn't show up at all. Those were the days Steven couldn't handle. The days where no doorbell rang. Despite it hurting the least physically, it hurt the most in every other way. Steven had to face the rest of the day knowing that his life was slowly burning to the ground. He'd rather have his whole body marked with bruises and cuts and hickies than have to sit through those days.

Days where he would wait at the door like a dog for its owner. Anthony caught on and things started to change. Less hits and more kicks. Less hickies and more pets. Steven was just a pet, a toy. They both knew that Steven could have left, could have resisted, but he needed Anthony in some sick, twisted way. Even the days where Anthony would bring Adam home were better than the lonely days.

One day, Anthony took the wedding ring from Steven in his sleep. Steven couldn't eat or think for a month after that. He noticed that Adam had it, and tried to run away. Anthony didn't let him. He found him and pet him a lot, promising he would pay more attention to Steven. Steven was okay after that, because he loved Anthony, and Anthony said he loved him too. He wasn't sure how it got this way, but he only needed Anthony's praise.

Adam didn't like him. When Adam saw him, he would kick him, even more than Anthony used to. At night, when Adam was asleep, Anthony would get him from the living room and kiss every bruise, promising over and over again. Steven wasn't sure what he was promising, as he would just cry and say 'I promise...' over and over again. Steven knew Anthony loved him.

When Adam moved in, things got worse. Anthony couldn't spend as much time with him, as Adam took up most of his days when he wasn't working. Steven missed Anthony. One day, after almost a year of Adam living in their home, he was gone. Steven, gathering up courage, crawled into Anthony's room to ask him where Adam was, only to find him crying. Anthony said nothing to him, only picking him up bridal style and putting the wedding ring back on his finger. Before Steven could ask why, Anthony was carrying him into their car, setting him down in the backseat.

They drove for a while, almost an hour, before they reached a building. Getting out, Anthony walked up to the building and knocked on the door. The person that answered it had a cold look on their face, but Anthony choked back a sob.

"Tell me... when h-he's okay, alright? I need... need to go... to a place where I can get better, okay? Tell him that his husband is trying to get better, okay? And... And tell him I love him." The person at the door sighed, but nodded, and walked out of the house, around Anthony, picking Steven up bridal style.

"He's in good hands, Anthony."

"I-I know, Anthony..." Steven's ears twitched at the mention of two Anthonys, but said nothing as he was carried into the building, apparently a cozy home. He looked back and bit his lip, watching Anthony drive away.  _His_ Anthony.


	2. Recovery

Steven felt out of place. He was in a bed. His mind, burnt out from being over-emotional, processed that it was very clearly a guest room, as the layout was too clean and cozy to be a room that someone slept in nightly. He moved up from the covers and noted how his body ached less. Getting out from under the sheets the rest of the way, he looked at his outfit. He was wearing baggy clothes, not his, a plain red t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Standing up, he stumbled away from the bed, still in a sleepy daze, only able to focus on one thing at a time. He didn't think about the night before, not wanting to have the images flash through his mind. Shuffling to the door, his hand clutched the doorknob tightly in an attempt to prepare himself for whatever was on the other side. Twisting and pulled it, his dull, pine colored eyes widened at the sight of a wide hallway leading to a warm, bright living room. He ran down the hall excitedly, coming upon the sight of the kitchen adjacent to the living room. It was colored with reds and oranges, and smelled of piping hot vegitarian stew and freshly made bread. Sighing, he fell in love with the room instantly. 

"Oh, Steven, you're awake!", a voice said. He recognized it as his best friend in highschool, nearly two years before he has met his husband. The other Anthony. Steven's eyes lit up, and he turned on his heel at the words, embracing the other man. He hadn't quite processed the day before, and hadn't known it was this house he was at, but he felt safe here, at home with his closest friend in the world.

"Y-Yeah, I... Uh... Well, I guess I, um, am!" 

 _Out with one Anthony, in with another,_ his mind hissed, but hr ignored it, not wanting to ruin this moment of calm.

* * *

Anthony was soft spoken, usually, unless Steven decided to tease him. They knew each other well, and Anthony held back his love of meat for the time being, making only vegetarian meals for the quiet Steven. Out of gratitude, Steven did most of the chores around the house until Anthony stopped him, telling him it wasn't necessary. 

Steven needed new clothes, Anthony realized, and so he managed to coax Steven out of the house with the promise of frozen yogurt. 

They found nice clothes there: grays, blacks, whites, and blues. Still, Steven unconsiously bought clothes in secret while Anthony was distracted, and Steven used his own money. Despite all of everything, Steven still wanted- no, _needed_ to impress someone. His husband, the other Anthony. 

 


End file.
